My knight in shining leather
by twilightfan0720
Summary: When we're young we all expect to be saved by a knight in shining armor on his white stead. I got a bad boy in shining leather on a black motorcycle instead.


The song for this chapter is Runaway by Avril Lavigne ^^

Chapter 1: Runaway

I woke up in a bad mood. I mean when you live in Forks,Washington there's bound to be days where this will happen. After all, who can be so perpetually peppy that the constant grayness won't affect them every once in a while. It was just one of those days that you can sense is going to be terrible. Who knows if it's your mood that's causing the day to seem to dreary or if it would have been so either way. Regardless, I dragged myself out of bed.

I glanced at my closet and decided to go with a safe choice white skinny jeans, a white tank top, and black converse. Reconsidering I grabbed a black sweater with white lettering reading rebel that Rosalie, one of my very best friends, had bought me as a joke more than anything. I could almost hear her jokingly mocking tone, "Rebel! Little Bella Swan the perfect police chiefs daughter! Oh, you need this." Alice had agreed laughing and besides the sweater was cute. I had just finished getting ready when I heard a long beep from the front of the house.

"Let's go, Swan!" I hear a high pitched voice practically screech. I quickly ran downstairs and out the door. As per usual morning routine Alice and Rosalie sat in Alice's canary yellow Porsche. The girls greeted me as I got into the back seat. "So, darlings what's new?" Alice asked her pink lips formed a smirk. Rosalie smiled, "Oh, you know the usual attending high end parties rubbing elbows with important people" she said laughing. "Well, dear if that's what you want to call keggers held by Lauren Mallory I can't stop you" Alice said giggling. "Well, Lauren is the resident slut isn't that an important position?" Rosalie replied.

I shook my head giggling at my friends insanity. Just then we pulled into the parking lot at school. We split up all heading off to our first period classes. Maybe, it was karma I don't know. Maybe, we shouldn't have called Lauren the resident slut that morning. But, she sure did live up to her status. I walked around the corner and saw Mike Newton, MY boyfriend let me repeat that MY boyfriend, making out with none other than Lauren Mallory.

I screamed shocked and felt the tears begin to run down my face. Mike turned shocked and seemed almost scared before his expression switched to guilty. Lauren seem pleased a small smirk adorned her over bright red lips. I ran I could hear Mike's voice screaming for me to come back. I didn't answer I ran as far as my legs could take me. I ended up in the woods near the school and slowly sank down to my knees sobbing. I hear footsteps I ignored it assuming it was Mike and hoping he would get the hint to leave. Instead, I hear a voice that captivated me the voice of none other than Edward Cullen, resident bad boy, "You alright?" he asked.

"Oh, sure you know I come out here and cry for fun" I snapped back bitterly. "Good to know," he shook his head and laughed "come on get up." he said holding out his hand. I grabbed on knowing I shouldn't knowing Charlie would kill me if he knew I was here in the woods with Edward when I should have been in class. He pulled me up and I ended up standing chest to chest with him. I looked up at him and thought of how stupid I must have looked. "So, what's the police chief's daughter doing out here when she should be in class?" he asked smirking slightly. "Crying over her cheating now ex-boyfriend and wishing she could run away" I said surprising even myself with how honest I was being. "Why don't you?" he asked as if it was just that simple. "I can't do that! Besides I have nowhere to run to." He laughed "Well, you have someone to run with," he smiled innocently, "that is if you'll have me." I smiled "Why not! Fuck it!" I exclaimed. "You seem to be living up to your sweater cursing, ditching, and running away all in the same day." he said with his trademark smirk that made me feel weak at the knees.


End file.
